warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Heldere Sterren/Quiz
Hallo beste lezers, Wil jij weten welk personage uit Heldere Sterren jij bent? Doe dan deze leuke quiz! Pootje van Morgenpoot ^-^ Quiz |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Jullie hebben een grote overwinning behaald en het is feest. Morgenochtend heb je de dageraadpatrouille. Vroeg onder de veren kruipen? A. Zodra ik aankom in het kamp duik ik mijn nest in. Eindelijk slaap! B. Ik ga toch niet vroeg slapen en alle pret missen? Duh. C. Ik neem me voor om vroeg te gaan slapen, maar door de gezelligheid wordt het toch weer laat. D. Even lekker bijkletsen met m'n vrienden, en dan gaan slapen. E. Ik wacht af wat mijn vrienden doen. |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Je mentor vertelt je dat je niet geslaagd bent voor je beoordeling. Hoe reageer je? A. Tja, dan train ik maar wat langer. Boeit me niet zoveel. B. En waarom hebben anderen het wel gehaald...? C. Sh*t. Ik knik eventjes, om vervolgens mijn frustratie in mijn eentje af te reageren. D. Ai, al die moeite voor niks. Ik vraag mijn mentor hoe ik mezelf kan verbeteren. E. Zolang ik maar niet de enige ben die gezakt is, vind ik het niet zo erg. |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Je krijgt een droom van de SterrenClan. Wat is je reactie? A. Oh, ik droom zo vaak. Ik heb een rijke fantasie, vandaar deze droom. B. Wauw... na even aarzelen besluit ik er met de medicijnkat over te praten. C. Vast een taai stukje prooi dat is blijven steken, al blijf ik aan die droom denken. D. Moet ik het geloven of niet? Ik pieker er lang over... E. Het geeft me een angstig gevoel. Waarom kiest de SterrenClan mij uit? Ben ik anders dan de rest? |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. De commandant van de Clan geeft je een complimentje. A. Ik houd ervan om in het middelpunt van de aandacht te staan! B. Trots hef ik mijn kin op. C. Ik begin een relaxed gesprek, ik kan het altijd goed vinden met de oudere krijgers. D. Verrast kijk ik op en ik vertel de commandant dat ik tegen hem op kijk. E. Een beetje verlegen, schuifel ik heen en weer. |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Je krijgt een heel stomme krijgersnaam. Wat doe je? A. Ach, mij maakt het niet uit hoe ik genoemd wordt. Het klinkt wel grappig. B. Ik ga natuurlijk meteen naar de Clanleider. Het gaat wel om mijn naam, hè?! C. Het is de keuze van de Clanleider. Mijn vrienden noemen me toch wel hoe ze me willen noemen. D. Na een korte aarzeling, stap ik naar de Clanleider. E. Ik laat het maar zo. Hopelijk word ik er niet om gepest... Uitslag Meeste A? Dan ben jij Dasneus! Deze ietwat luie en slome kater is het lievelingetje van haast iedereen. Knuffelen doet hij maar al te graag. Meeste B? Dan ben jij Bosbesvlek! Met haar pittige karakter kan ze soms wat fel overkomen, maar ze bedoelt het goed. Haar vrienden zal ze beschermen met al het vuur wat ze in zich heeft. Meeste C? Dan ben jij Kalmschijn! Hij is een rustige, vriendelijke kater die alleen het allerbeste van zichzelf accepteert. Meeste D? Dan ben jij Donderdreun! De verstandige, zorgzame kater is een echte vriend voor het leven. Hij wordt gewaardeerd door de oudere krijgers. Meeste E? Dan ben jij Metaalmasker! Meestal is hij wat verlegen en onzeker, maar als je hem goed leert kennen, dan is hij ook een vrolijke kat die de dingen het liefst positief benadert. Sorry voor de Heemstpoot-fans. Ik heb de katten uitgekozen met de meest uitgewerkte karaktertrekken en dan was Heemstpoot niet bijzonder interessant. Tot slot Uiteraard heb ik de quiz na afloop ook gedaan en het was nipt. Ik had een keertje B, C en E, maar met 2x D stak Donderdreun er nog bovenuit. Laat zeker weten wie jij bent in de reacties! Ik ben ontzettend benieuwd... Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Quizzen Categorie:Heldere Sterren